After the return
by x Evi x
Summary: This is my new story.Please review! I beg on you.Sorry if there are several mistakes,English's not my motherlanguage :


After the return

It was finally fight between Simba and his bad uncle Scar ended up still couldn't believe that Simba returned,but she was happy that Scar's reign was finally looked at Simba as he was coming ALIVE from the was ,his mother nuzzled him first,then he turned to Nala.

„Hey."-he whispered.

„Hey."-she replied thinking deep in her head that now she has no chance for being his lover,but she really did love him-„You should go up there..You're king.I am very happy for you."-she added not wanting to show the sadness in her eyes.

„I know.I better go now before Rafiki changes his mind."-he said joking and trying to have eye contact to her.

„'ll talk later."-she said nuzzling him,hoping he wouldn't deny didn't as she expected,he gave her a lick on the cheek what made Nala blush.

Simba proudly went to the edge of the Pride Rock and looked in the sky,he believed in himself roared with his mighty voice and the lionesses down with was very exhausted,so he went to the cave don't knowing where to sleep.

„You sleep on that platform over there."-a soft voice said behind was Nala's voice.

„Thanks for the you wanted to talk to me,didn't you?"-he said as he lay down.

„Yeah,but it doesn't matter,we'll talk maybe tomorrow."-she replied.

„What does this „maybe" mean?Don't you trust me?I know I said many akward words there in the jungle to you,but I..I..You should think of that thing what happened before our argument.."-he said.

„I am not mad at you,just...can we talk tomorrow,this isn't the right time?"-she said.

„ it serious?"-he asked.

„What is serious?"-she replied confused.

„That thing you want to talk about."-he said.

„It is nothing special,but it is in the category of serious."-she replied.

„Well,okay you tomorrow,Nal!"-he said.

„Sleep tight,my King."-she said.

„Nala you're my friend,you don't need to call me like that."-he said smiling.

„Yeah ."-she whispered a little bit expected something more than was in love with knew she had no chance to be his wife,to be the lucky one who marries that her he had everything a king must 's handsome,smart,a person that you can layed down at the same place as came quick and she had to make her turn,but when she looked at the platform to see if Simba was awake,he was gone.

„He's probably with his Mom.I won't disturb them."-she said.

Simba was really with his Mom talking about the responsebilities a King must have.

„So,did you think about your Queen?You know that you must propose one lioness."-she started.

„We could say that I did,but I'm afraid that she will reject me."-he said.

„I guess it's Nala."-she said with a warm smile on her face.

„Your guess is right,but she will laugh at me and reject me so that everybody hears it."-he said.

„Look,Simba I know it's hard to propose your best friend,but if you love her your try is worth I think she is in love with you,she always was,trust me."-she said.

„I'm going to try it,you're right,I'm gonna do that right now."-he said confidentally.

He ran towards the Pride Rock and found his love lying and resting.

„You should be resting,you had a rough day yesterday."-she said with a smile.

„Yeah I know,but..Nal we need to talk about something really serious.I've been thinking the whole night of that and I think this is the right lets get it over would you..would you like to..to be my Queen?"-he said as he slowly blushed.

„You mean..marry you?"-she said absolutely thrilled.

„Yeah,that's what I meant."-he smiled a little bit nervous.

„Of course!"-she said as she ran towards him to give him a big hug.

„But,my words that I'm gonna say are going to ruin everything,I'm sure about this."-she said.

„Nothing can ruin this perfect moment."-he said.

„Simba since we came back,I'm not feeling very I vomited for at least five times.I don't know what is going on with me."-she said as a tear rolled down her eye.

„Did you visit Rafiki?"-he asked.

„Not I'm going right now to find out as soon as possible what's going on with me."-she said thinking of the unthinkable.

„If you don't mind I'll go with you to him."-he said.

„Of course I don't mind.I may need some company and support in this situation."-she said.

„This is normal,I 're just stressed."-he said.

They went to Rafiki's tree together to find out the climbed up the tree and they met the always smiling Rafiki.

„Oh you two! It is nice to see you dere! What did bring you here?"-Rafiki smiled.

„I'm feeling a little bit strange these days,can you please tell me what's going on with me?"-she said.

„Of course my dear,you may lay down."-he smiled,guessing in his mind about the problem.

He put his hand on her stomach and started laughing.

„Why are you me what's going on with her."-Simba had a worried look on his face.

„Nala you are pregnant and you Simba are the father of her cub."-he said.

„But we're not even married yet!"-he started to get nervous.

„I can't believe how? Now everything is ruined!"-she said as she got climbed down the tree and started to cry.

„Nala wait!"-Simba shouted.

„Why should I? Admit it,you don't want the cub!"-she said.

„What? You don't understand me! I knew this day would come,but today..I am schoked and the person that I have to blame is ME! It is my fault!"-he calmed her down.

„But..At least you're the father."-she said forcing a smile.

„We'll get through day we will laugh about it."-he smiled at her.

„I'm sure we will..but did you give up the thought to marry me?"-she said blushing.

„I'd rather kill myself."-he said wipping her tears away.

Two days later they did the at the celabration party they decided to announce the pregnancy.

„Hey guys!Listen up! Nala and I got something to tell you!"-he said giving his new mate a look that she should go on.

„Well..Hah..Me and Simba are going to be parents!"-she said.

„Nala,you're pregnant? But you're twenty years old! Both of you! What were you doing?"-Sarafina asked surprised,but she seemed very happy.

„Yes I is a private thing Mom."-she said proudly.

„Simba are you two kidding us?Are we really gonna become grandmothers?"-Sarabi turned to her son.

„No,we're not."-he said with a serious face.

„That is really great!"-Sarafina and Sarabi said in the same tone.

Simba and Nala enjoyed her pregnancy was carrying for her,he was hunting and doing her's and his job at the same ,this is real love!

THE write reviews!


End file.
